L Accident
by Lilyluna43
Summary: Après la Coupe de Feu, Harry lutte pour se remettre des récents évènements alors que la vie chez les Dursley ne fait qu empirer. C est alors qu il est victime d un accident routier qui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraîre, changera sa vie pour le meilleur. C est au côté d un secouriste Moldu qu Harry va retrouver ce qu il avait perdu il y a si longtemps: une vraie famille.


**Attention ! Cette fic fait mention de maltraitance de la part des Dursley et n´est donc pas adaptée à tout âge !**

 **L´Accident**

Dans une certaine ville nommée Londres, un certain Harry Potter sortait de Kings Cross et se préparait mentalement à passer un nouvel été terrible chez son oncle et sa tante, à Privet Drive.

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi il ne vivait pas chez ses parents, la vérité est que Harry Potter _n´avait pas_ de parents. Il était orphelin depuis le jour où un mage noir connu sous le nom de Voldemort avait décidé de le tuer. Après avoir assassiné Lily et James Potter, Vous-Savez-Qui pointa sa baguette sur Harry, alors âgé de 1an, et essaya de le tuer. Nul ne sait pourquoi, mais le sort ricocha sur l´enfant, ne lui laissant qu´une cicatrice en forme d´éclair sur le front, et détruisant le mage noir. Harry Potter devînt ainsi une célébrité internationale, on proclama son nom de partout dans le monde sorcier, fêtant la victoire sur Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter grandît pourtant bien loin de son monde puisqu´il était éduqué par les Dursley jusqu´au jour où il fît sa rentrée à Poudlard. Sa vie avait alors complètement changée.

Harry se dirigea vers l´arrêt de car tout en jetant un bref coup d´œil au parking mais il était inutile d´espérer que sa _famille_ irait le chercher en voiture. Il ne prêta pas attention aux regards étonnés du chauffeur ni des autres passagers lorsqu´il monta dans le bus avec une grande malle portant les armoiries de Poudlard et une cage dans laquelle se trouvait une magnifique chouette blanche.

Un peu plus tard, il descendit à l´arrêt le plus proche de Privet Drive, ne pouvant empêcher un sentiment d´appréhension à l´idée de ce qui l´attendait. Personne en dehors de ses habitants ne savait exactement ce qui se passait à l´intérieur de la maison numéro 4 et Harry savait que _jamais_ il ne le racontera. Il soupira en pensant qu´il faudra de nouveau faire attention à écrire assez régulièrement à son parrain et à ses amis pour ne pas qu´ils s´inquiètent. Il avait dû promettre à Sirius de lui écrire s´il avait un quelconque problème durant l´été mais Harry savait parfaitement qu´il ne le ferait pas.

L´arrêt de car était situé à quelques rues de Privet Drive, ce qui lui laissa le temps de ruminer les évènements de l´année scolaire passée : le Tournoi, la jalousie de Ron, les dragons, le lac, _le labyrinthe_.

Ce qui s´était passé dans le labyrinthe hantait les nuits de Harry : il avait était témoin de l´assassinat d´un de ses camarades de classe puis de la renaissance de Lord Voldemort et avait miraculeusement échappé à la mort. Contrairement à ce qu´il laissait paraître, il se sentait affreusement coupable de la mort de Cédric. Pour Harry, le nom de Cédric venait s´ajouter à celui de ses parents dans la liste des personnes mortes à cause de lui. Cédric était mort uniquement parce qu´Harry avait insisté pour qu´ils saisissent la coupe tous les deux.

La culpabilité le rongeait et il ne pouvait s´empêcher de penser que sa simple présence dans le monde magique mettait en danger quiconque essaierait de l´aider. Maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry qu´il serait sa cible numéro 1 et que ses amis seraient ainsi menacés. Il savait que le seul moyen de garder ses amis et son parrain saufs serait de disparaître de la surface de la terre ou de se rendre directement à Voldemort. Toutefois Harry n´était prêt pour aucun des deux, il refusait d´abandonner le monde magique et ses amis, sans compter le fait qu´ils les blesseraient profondément s´il partait sans un mot ou s´il mourrait. Non, Harry savait qu´il ne les quitterait jamais. Ils étaient sa famille, sa seule et vraie famille.

Il se tira de ses pensées en arrivant devant le numéro 4. Il pensera à son autre vie plus tard, maintenant il devait faire face à sa _famille biologique_. Inspirant profondément, il frappa doucement à la porte. Il n´avait jamais été autorisé à posséder les clés de la maison mais ne s´en formalisait pas.

Ce fût Pétunia Dursley qui lui ouvrît. « Rentre ! Ne reste pas là ! » Lança-t-elle sèchement avant de laisser Harry rentrer dans la maison qui était censée lui offrir amour, protection et réconfort.

D´après les rires venant du salon, Vernon et Dudley regardaient la télévision, faisant soupirer Harry de soulagement. Au moins, Vernon ne s´occuperait pas tout de suite de lui. Sur les ordres de sa tante tandis qu´elle enfermait ses affaires dans le placard sous l´escalier, le jeune étudiant monta dans sa chambre avec Hedwige. Il s´assît lourdement sur son lit, l´appréhension grandissant à mesures que les minutes passaient. Il savait parfaitement que son oncle n´avait pas oublié les événements de l´été dernier. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred et George avaient d´abord détruit le salon en passant par la cheminée puis Dudley s´était retrouvée avec une langue très longue, malheureuse conséquence d´une pastille « accidentellement » égarée par les jumeaux. Harry était partit très rapidement et n´avait pas dû endurer la rage de Vernon. Maintenant toutefois, il était coincé à Privet Drive pour deux mois entier, sans aucun moyen de s´échapper.

Il profita du temps qui lui restait avant la fin de l´émission et écrivît tout de suite une lettre à Ron, Hermione et Sirius, les rassurant de son arrivée, saine et sauve, chez son oncle et sa tante. Il eût un rire noir en pensant que, pour ses amis, le danger se trouvait dehors alors que, pour lui, il se trouvait _dans_ la maison. Hedwige était tout juste partie qu´Harry entendît les pas lourds de son oncle sur l´escalier.

Harry sentit son déjeuner remonter sous l´effet de l´angoisse et retira sa respiration. Les pas de Vernon s´arrêtèrent un instant devant sa porte puis celle-ci s´ouvrît.

« Alors tu pensais qu´en t´échappant tu serais épargné de ta correction, n´est-ce pas gamin ? » dit son oncle d´un ton menaçant.

 _Wlam !_ Le premier coup projeta un Harry terrifié contre le sol.

« Contre le mur, monstre ! »

Harry leva les yeux et regarda le visage de son oncle déformé par la rage. Il voulait fuir, courir, se sauver mais cela ne servirait à rien. Que ce soit Dumbledore ou Voldemort, les sorciers le retrouveraient rapidement et alors que le premier insistera pour qu´il revienne aux soins de sa famille, le deuxième le tuerais. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Comme en transe, Harry se leva donc, enleva son T-shirt et se plaça face au mur, les deux mains posées à plat. Il ne pût retenir des hoquets de douleur lorsque les coups de ceinture se mirent à déchirer son dos.

Une semaine passa ainsi, ponctuée de corrections, de cauchemars et de corvées. Un soir, Vernon revînt du travail avec une annonce.

« J´ai été promu ! »

« Oh ! C´est merveilleux ! Nous allons pouvoir partir en vacances, n´est-ce pas ? » S´exclama Pétunia, surveillant du coin de l´œil Harry de peur qu´il essayes de voler de la nourriture.

« Exactement ! »

Et c´est comme cela que la famille Dursley fît ses préparatifs afin de partir plusieurs semaines en France. Harry aurait dû rester avec une vieille dame du quartier, Arabella Figgs, mais au dernier moment celle-ci indiqua qu´elle ne pouvait pas le prendre. Vernon avait finalement accepté d´emmener son neveu et s´était assuré que ce petit bon à rien ne gâches pas ses vacances, à l´aide de menaces et de quelques coups de ceinture bien placés. Harry été partagé entre la joie de partir en vacances pour la première fois de sa vie et l´appréhension car il savait bien qu´il aurait droit à un « traitement spécial » pour payer son voyage.

Harry devait cependant se séparer d´Hedwige, il était impossible d´emmener une chouette dans l´avion. Il l´envoya donc au Terrier avec un petit mot pour son ami Ron.

 _Cher Ron,_

 _Je pars en vacances avec les Dursley, je ne pourrais pas emmener Hedwige. Peux-tu t´occuper d´elle ? Préviens Hermione et Patmol que je n´écrirais probablement pas pendant plusieurs semaines._

 _On se verra dans le Poudlard-Express,_

 _Harry_

Son cœur se serra en regardant Hedwige, son seul lien au monde magique, s´envoler par la fenêtre.

Voilà, mon premier chapitre. J´espère que ca vous plaît... Je ne peux pas vous promettre de faire venir la suite car j´ai d´abord l´intention de finir puis de publier mon autre fanfiction. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce début...


End file.
